twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Slam
Mr. Slam is a vehicle that has appeared in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 4, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. It has always been depicted as a yellow front loader construction vehicle. It has good armor, a strong special, and poor speed. It is well-known for its special attack, which involves grabbing the opponent in its front lifter, smashing or crushing their vehicle before tossing it away. Twisted Metal 2 A disgruntled architect fired from his job, Simon wants to win Twisted Metal for the power to build a structure so grand that it will stretch to the gates of Heaven! But what will be lurking behind those gates? Vehicle: Caterpillar 950 / Mr. Slam Driver: Simon Whittlebone Vehicle Type: Front Loader Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Grab and Slam: Mr. Slam's Special Weapon is a bone-crunching Jaw Slam that picks up an opponent in its teeth and repeatedly smashes their vehicle into the ground. Capable of causing extreme damage, the Jaw Slam will only pick up a vehicle if they are positioned closely to the jaws. To execute, hold the firing button down to raise the jaws and then release the button when the enemy is in range. Speed: 1/5 License Plate: CHWMUP ("chew 'em up") Twisted Metal 4 Super Slamm, as it is known in this version, is one of the nine end-of-level bosses in the tournament. Super Slamm is battled along side Super Auger. Being a boss, Super Slamm has no storyline or ending. Also, his stats are unknown and likely higher than the original contestants. Driver Name: ??? possibly Simon Whittlebone. Demeanor: ??? Vehicle Super Slamm drives a slightly different vehicle in Twisted Metal 4. Instead of a front loader, it is more like a bulldozer. Name: Super Slamm Handling: 3/5 Armor: 3/5 Speed: 3/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Loader: Slamm will lift an opposing vehicle with the front scooper and slam it down three times. *If the Loader is used at the same time another vehicle with a close-range special (Auger, Trash Man, Crusher, or another Slamm), both vehicles will go flying into the air. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl The oldest & tallest of the contestants, he enters the contest seeking revenge because Calypso had destroyed his tree house! This is one little construction worker not to be messed with! Driver Name: Big Dick Johnson Vehicle This construction truck is ready to "deconstruct" its opponents. When close to opponents, press the Fire Weapon button button to grab them in the front loader's jaws and pound them into submission! Watch out for the earthquake created when Slam misses! Name: Construction Vehicle Armor: 9/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Top Speed: 4/10 Handling: 6/10 Special: Grabs vehicles and slams them to the ground with is weiner. Ending: He ask Calypso to give it to him raw. Twisted Metal: Head-On Mr. Slam returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. He is once again operated by Simon Whittlebone's ghost. He enters the tournament in order to finish Whittlebone Tower. He is an unlockable character, if you beat the Freeway Slalom in the Los Angeles Level. Character Bio In Twisted Metal 2 ending, he fell to his death in the Whittlebone Tower. Here, he comes back as a ghost who controls his vehicle. He wants to be reborn so he could finish his tower. Character Info Special: Bucket Slam Shake Mr. Slam grabs an enemy vehicle and slams it a few times before throwing it in the air. His upgraded Special (only available in Twisted Metal: Head-On) reaches farther to grab far away enemies and deal more damage the more it is charged. Endings *Twisted Metal 2: After winning the tournament, he asks for the chance to complete his tower that he was fired from his job for attemting to build. Calypso grants his wish and Simon Whittlebone gets to work, almost immediately his tower grows higher than any manmade structure in human history. As he looks down at the people that look like ants from his height, proclaiming his status as a god, he falls off his tower, killing him and creating a massive hole in the street below. Calypso narrates that anyone can win his tournament, even fools. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl': He attempts to attack Billy Calypso with his remote-controlled car, causing the bully to mock his efforts. However, this was only a distraction so Calypso wouldn't see the full-sized loader behind him, which buries him up to his neck in dirt. As Calypso comments that this isn't so bad, a porta-potty falls on him, which is soon used by a construction worker. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On': In this ending, he reveals that his spirit has been protecting his work ever since his death, but he feels as though he is getting weaker every day. Not wanting to risk vanishing from existence, he wishes to be a human again so that he can continue his work at Whittlebone Tower. Calypso grants the wish by then turning him into a newborn baby, implying that he will destroy the tower personally now that Simon's spirit is no longer protecting it. Trivia * In the Twisted Metal 2 beta, Mr. Slam was orignially named Bam Bam. Also, his Special Weapon was different - instead of throwing the car forward, Bam Bam threw the car backwards. *Mr. Slam has the most name changes out of all the other Twisted Metal vehicles to date; his name changed from Mr. Slam to Super Slamm in Twisted Metal 4, then to simply Slam in Small Brawl, and then back to Mr. Slam again in Head-On. *Since Mr. Slam can be seen in the concept art for the cancelled game: Twisted Metal Apocalypse, it can be assumed that he was supposed to be a playable character in that game. *According to David Jaffe, a model for Mr. Slam has been created for Twisted Metal (2012) but was cut from the final game. *Mr. Slam is the only vehicle which Special has remained unchanged, along with Twister. *Mr. Slam,Grasshopper and Spectre are the only vehicles that have been piloted by ghosts. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles